Roy Darcser
'Roy Darcser '''is one of the members of the Black and White Squadron under Shiro. Appearance Roy is a man of a average build with brown hair and green eyes. In combat, he wears a full black suit of armor and wears his store uniform which consists of a white shirt with a black vest over it and a blue tie. Personality Despite the norm of a Darkness Magic user being sinister, malefic, or at the very least cold in personality, that is not the case with Roy when he is in fact, the exact opposite. Roy is extremely kind hearted and shows genuine enthusiasm when he helps people. He always puts his allies before himself, often taking the brunt of enemy attacks. Out of habit from working as a clerk in a magic shop, he acts like it sometimes outside of the store. After Shiro, he looks up to Daichi the most due to his selfless personality and Roy strives to be like him which is why he took over Daichi's role of the team's tank while Daichi was on leave. History Roy was raised in a semi poor family with 4 little siblings. When his father died, he knew that he needed to find a way to support the family once his mother would be unable to continue working so he decided to enroll into Norvino Academy with hopes of becoming a knight. During his academy years, he was a top ranked student exceling in swordsmanship and tactics. Upon graduation, he became a respected knight and soon became a squadron leader, bravely leading his men to battle. However, that all ended one day during a military campaign when a general issued an order for an assault on the enemy. Roy was against it because he knew the assault would fail and it would just lead to the pointless deaths of way too many soldiers but no matter how much he argued, the general just ignored him due to the huge difference in rank. At this point, Roy just went and punched out his commanding officer in anger which led to his excommunication from being a knight. For a while after that, he worked as a clerk in a magic shop to earn a living. One evening, his town was under attack by enemy forces and he decided to take up his sword and shield again and help defend the town even though he wasn't a knight. While doing so, he saw Ushio Fukubai, someone he knew to have been branded as a failure in the military, fighting in a squadron. Perplexed, he went for a closer inspection and saw that he was a member of the infamous 'stain' of the Norvino Kingdom, The Black and White Squadron. Before he could ask about it, he and the Black and White Squadron members were surrounded so he decided to fight with them. After the fight was over, Shiro went over to him and invited him to join the squadron. Now, he is a full fledged member of the squad but he still works at the magic shop on days that he doesn't have a mission he needs to go on. Equipment '''Dark Reflector: '''Roy's shield, the Dark Reflector, has been imbued with powerful Barrier Magic which activates when Roy puts magic energy into it. Upon activation, it will produce a large powerful barrier to block incoming enemy attacks.When an enemy strikes the barrier, it can cause a powerful backlash dependant on the power of the enemy's attack to said foe most of the time sending them flying. '''Dark Elucidator: '''Roy's sword which was given to him by his father before he died. It has a black handle and a long and heavy blade which is about 4 meters long and is as sharp Mina's katana. It also has the ability to absorb the eternano in the air before releasing it in one huge burst, usually causing much damage to the area and/or the opponent. '''Storming Tornado: '''Just like Shiro and the other members of the Black and White Squadron, Roy has a plane with a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic inside it. It has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Roy while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills Combat Skills '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Roy is a master of the sword being one of the most praised skills in his arsenal. His mastery is to the point of being able to beat two fully equipped elite soldiers using only a yardstick he found prior to the battle. Miscellaneous Skills Magical Powers '''Darkness Magic: '''Roy uses this magic to weaken his enemies' defenses or lessen the amount of enemies his team needs to fight with his magic attacks. *'Dead Wave: 'By taking his magic energy into his hands or shield, Roy can concentrate it into a sphere before firing it as a beam to attack his enemies. *'Dark Capriccio: 'Roy fires his magic energy from his sword in the form of a strong offensive drilling attack that can pierce through defenses with ease. a variation of this is where he wraps the attack around his sword instead of firing it. *'Ghost Fireworks: 'Roy extends his arm forward and releases ghost shaped projectiles from a sphere of magic energy gathered in his hand. *'Genesis Zero: ''' Roy first charges green darkness energy on his fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at his foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. Because this technique is capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence, Shiro has instructed Roy never to use it unless there was no other option. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Black and White Squadron Category:Armor User